December 2009
by SailorFanFickers
Summary: Sailor Fanfiction is posting it's winter line.


Sakura was standing awkwardly in the corner. She had dressed up in one of her best kimono and now felt a little out of place. All the other women who had come to the party were wearing cutesy dresses and most of the men were wearing slacks. She had plunked herself down in a dark corner and was hiding from everyone. The guys hadn't even showed up yet and Sugizo always had a knack for cheering her up. So, she sat miserably in her little corner.

The band burst through the door together in their full Visual Kei get ups. They looked around expectantly but only got a bunch of fans cooing over them. Ryuichi pulled Sugizo off to one side. "I thought you said she was already here. I don't see her anywhere."

Sugizo quickly scanned the room, "I'd recognize those geta anywhere. Sakura's hiding in the corner. I don't blame her. This crowd would make me feel awkward if I'd come in formal kimono too. I don't suggest you try to talk to her at this moment."

"Why not?" Ryu frowned.

"She's depressed," Sugizo grimaced. "She's going to say some things you may not be able to handle. Growing up with her I've heard it all."

"I can take whatever she dishes out," Ryu said defiantly.

"Even if she threatens your manhood?" Sugizo asked blatantly.

Ryuichi faltered for a moment, "Yeah, I can take it."

"All right, it's your funeral," Sugizo waved him off.

Luna Sea's singer decided to play it cool. He walked casually over to the corner and leaned against the wall. "How are you tonight, Sakura?"

"Dismal," Sakura mumbled.

"Why?" he asked.

"I'm over dressed and I stick out in this crowed as the square," she spat. "Staying home and slitting my wrists would have been more enjoyable than this. Maybe I still have time before my roommate gets back from his party."

Ryuichi looked at here with genuine concern, "I don't believe that. If anyone in this room is a square it's me. Besides, we came in our VK costumes. We look more ridiculous than you."

Sakura let the tiniest smile escape into her hands, "I still shouldn't be here. I'm not technically part of the staff. I'm just the wench that cuts your hair."

"If you're not part of this staff than neither is the lady who makes our costumes," he sighed. "Besides I sent you a personal invitation. I want you to be here, gorgeous kimono and all."

That caught her attention. Her kimono had never rated in anyone else's books besides her family's. Most people thought them gaudy and pretend. "It's too flashy."

"It's perfect," Ryuichi put his foot down. "Besides, the whole premise of Visual Kei is self expression. All these other people here are just posers."

Sakura finally looked him in the eye, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," he rolled his eyes. "May I please have this dance?"

She bit her lip and ultimately nodded. She placed her hand in his offered one and let him led her on to the dance floor. Something felt off to her. The music hadn't started yet and the rest of the guys were nowhere to be found. She'd have been more comfortable if Sugizo had been there to bail her out if things went south. He stopped her right smack in the middle of the dance floor and she spotted something that triggered panic. There was a microphone on his ear that she hadn't noticed before. She started trying to escape him but he tightened his grip on her hand. Sakura looked him head on to show the mindless panic in his eyes, his just sparkled back at hers in a reassuringly way. Why didn't she see this coming? The guys had insisted on going together and she was supposed to call Sugizo when she got there. She was mentally kicking herself for not seeing what they were doing sooner. There was nothing she could do now besides try not to puke on Ryuichi's shiny shoes.

The band started to play and Sakura's heart jumped into her throat. Why did he pick that song? All her blood rushed to her cheeks.

"_Atarashii jidaisae mienaimamade/ Nigotta sorani tsutsumarete/Tamashii no izumikara arukidashitekara/Kegareta matenrou no shita_

Nokosareta megumi ga nakunaru himade/Utsukushii hana ga kareruhimade/Atarashii tamashii no hahayo messiah yo/Kodai relief wa kataru

Mother of love/Kisekiyo ima boku wo sukue/Mother of love/Doko e yukeba nani wo sureba

Mother of love\Yoakeyo ima boku wo sukue\Mother of love/Doko e yukeba nani wo sureba\Mother of love\Yoakeyo ima boku wo izanae/Mother of love/Aiga hoshii aishite hoshii

...I love you, Mama..."

The song seemed to drone on forever to Sakura. Once Ryuichi had released her and they had bowed to each other she took off shuffling as fast as her kimono would let her. She scrambled out into the corridor and a ways down it. Without warning she turned and clawed her way into the ladies room. Pausing a few seconds to make sure her kimono was as far out of the way as she could push it Sakura knelt down in front of one of the toilets and let her dinner revisit violently. Just as the second wave came up she heard someone walk into the lavatory with her. Sakura couldn't help herself she started to cry along with her hurling.

Ryuichi leaned his back against the stall next to hers. He let the sounds of her demise quite before he said, "I'm sorry Saku. I didn't know you'd react like that."

She was going to say something but it turned into a cough and a fresh wave of revulsion. Once that one passed she managed to growl a response, "Not your fault."

He shook his head, "Of course it was my fault. I was the one he went against the advice Sugizo gave me. I should have told you what we were up to, well, what I was up to, really. I just wanted tonight to be special."

Sakura was starting to get a little stronger and she thought she might stand and clean herself up. "Tonight was already special anyway, Ryuichi," she grunted with effort.

"What can I do to make up for earlier?" he lowered his head in shame.

"Help get me off this cursedly cold floor," she grumbled. "I need to clean myself up."

"Sure," he edged cautiously over to her stall. He found her searching desperately for leverage. Without waiting for the invitation he put his hands under her arms and lifted her effortlessly to her feet. Once he had her there he noticed the tears cascading down her face. Wincing he let her go.

Sakura was a little miffed that he'd just picked her up but thankful to be away from the freezing tiles. She carefully turned around to find him blocking her path to the sinks. He had the most pitiful look on her face she'd ever seen. She slipped her finger under Ryuichi's chin and brought his eyes to hers, "It's not your fault. Please let me wash up."

Reluctantly he stepped aside and let her at the sinks. Sakura bee lined for the nearest one and toggled the hot water on. Cupping her hands under the stream of water she rinsed her mouth out. Then she washed her hands thoroughly. The whole time Ryuichi was standing shame faced by the stalls. He finally moved when she pulled a paper towel from the dispenser. He took the sheet from her and began silently drying her hands off. She closed her eyes and let her caring side take over for a little bit. Sakura slipped her hands out of his grasp and wrapped them around his neck. "Thank you for an evening I'm never going to forget, Kawamura Ryuichi."

"You're welcome," he slid his arms around her waist and buried his nose in her neck, "Maybe next time it won't end so disastrously."

"Oh, the night's over already?" she pouted, "I was hoping there was a special celebration still in store."

"What did you have in mind?" he sniffled.

"Let me draw a picture for you," she smiled. "You, me, a bottle of sake and your house."


End file.
